Project Runway Anime Style
by TTY7
Summary: Lita Kino decides to sign up for Project Runway, but what happens when she can't make it work? What happens when romance comes into play? The only way to find out is to read this humorous story of being in or out. CHAPTER TWO WAS LOST. AUTHOR IS IN A DEPRESSION OVER IT. STORY WILL EVENTUALLY BE UPDATED.


_A/N: I know what you all are going to say. It's insane to start another story when you've got five other stories that have yet to be completed. I just can't contain my imagination people. It's out of my hands. Anyway, onto the magic. This story is going to center around Lita Kino and this story is somewhat AU and yet isn't. Have no idea what I mean, well, you'll figure it out._

_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon as well as other anime's I might use. (Haven't decided as of yet. I make up this stuff as I go along.) By the time this is through though, I might be using four or five different anime's for this story, but for now lets just get on with the story._

_Note: Italics in this chapter, (other than the title), is narration by Lita Kino a.k.a. Sailor Jupiter._

* * *

><p><em>Project Runway Anime Style<em>

New York City, the city of dreams. The city that is meant to inspire and make the dreams of the little people come true. Yes, that's a good setting for our story and it is also the setting for Olympus Fashion week, which is about a eight months away. Each year, designers of all shapes and sizes, of all different backgrounds, and with different types of talent, come to the grand city to compete and to gain an opportunity to show their work at this grand fashion show. All sorts of designers have presented their works there and many more will come.

But this year, things will be far more interesting.

Heavy traffic dictated the streets of Manhattan as a young woman ran through them. She had emerald green eyes and wore her brunette locks in a pony-tail. She carried a black Gucci bag and wore a simple green wrap-around dress that barely touched her knees. She wore black ballet flats as of now, but in her bag were a pair of black peep toe pumps that were far more stylish.

It was late June and the city was hot. The young woman was sweltering from the excessive heat. The fact that the streets were crowded didn't help.

Her cell phone rang from within her purse and with haste she quickly answered as she tried in vain to get around the people that were holding her up. "Now's not a good time Milly."

"Whatever. I have fabulous news for you!"

"What is it?" the brunette asked. She ran up to the side of the street and began to call out for a taxi.

"Are you trying to call for a taxi?" Milly asked. "You know those drivers are lunatics."

"Milly," the brunette stressed.

"Oh, right. Listen, you've got to make your way down the 5th Avenue right now."

"Why?"

"Because their holding auditions for the latest season of Project Runway," Milly replied. "Tell me your close to where they are!"

The young woman rolled her eyes. "Milly, I don't have any time for that. I'm trying to run a restaurant. My design dreams are just going to have to be put on hold…"

"Pish posh!" Milly cut in. "This might be your only opportunity. Don't waste it. Audition!"

The woman sighed. "I don't even have my designs with me right now. There'd be no point…"

"I took the liberty of going to your apartment and getting them myself," Milly interrupted, again. "I'm telling you girl, this is your shot. The time to take action is now! You can't hesitate."

"You broke into my apartment?"

"Not the point. Come on, you've been talking about showing your designs at Bryant Park for as long as I've known you. Please audition. I know you'll make it. You're a fantastic designer and I'm not just talking clothes. You could really make a career out of this."

"I already have a restaurant though."

"There's no reason why you can't have both of your dreams come true. Just go for it."

"Fine, fine, tomorrow I'll go and…"

"That's the point!" Milly exclaimed, interrupting the brunette for the umpteenth time. "They're only here today."

"WHAT!"

The woman had screamed so loud that a taxi immediately stopped. She sighed and walked toward the vehicle. Opening the door she took a deep breath. "Milly, where are they holding the auditions again?"

"I knew you'd go for it!"

"Milly! Concentrate."

"Right, sorry. It's on 5th Avenue. I'll be waiting on ya."

"Okay then, bye."

The woman snapped her phone shut. "I need to get to 5th Avenue A.S.A.P."

The taxi driver simply nodded as she put on her seat belt. "Got it."

The woman leaned back into her seat and let out a deep breath. Her mind began to wander as she gazed out of the window. The city passed by in a blur, indicating just how fast the taxi was going, but the woman didn't care about it much. She was more concerned with the pounding in her heart.

_My name is Lita Kino and I'm twenty-three years old._

The taxi driver ran a stoplight and Lita clung to her seat for dear life. She prayed to God that this guy wouldn't kill her before she reached her destination.

_I'm from the Juban district of Tokyo, Japan, so I'm used to skyscrapers and awful traffic. Of course, crazy cab drivers and plane rides still freak me out. The plane rides being because both of my parents died in a plane crash when I was only nine years old._

_My life didn't really take off until I turned fourteen though. I became a soldier of justice, Sailor Jupiter, scout of thunder and lightning. My friends were the Sailor Scouts and each of them carried me through some pretty hard times._

Lita sighed as she remembered her past. Her days as Sailor Jupiter had been strenuous and tiring, but she'd managed to make it. She'd managed to keep everything together along with her teammates. She laughed to herself as she thought of when she and her friends would hang out and eat pounds of strawberry cheesecake before trying to study for the next school exam.

_Those days are so far away now and I've somewhat retired from my Sailor Scout duties. All of us had really, that is…after Serena died._

With a deep breath, Lita held back the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes.

_We broke apart, but we're still friends. We still have our powers too despite the fact that we'll probably never need to use them again. _

_Rei is a journalist for a fashion magazine back in Tokyo. Ami is in medical school. She's going to be interning at a prestigious hospital in Seattle soon. And Mina became the pop star she always wanted to be. She's famous in Tokyo and in America._

_As for me though, I've got a five star restaurant and an apartment filled with designs no one has ever seen. _

"We're here lady. Pay up."

Lita snapped out of her thoughts and quickly paid the driver the money she owed him before stepping out of the vehicle. As soon as he sped off, Lita wanted to turn and run, but she realized that she had to push forward. It was what her late friend, Serena Tsukino, a.k.a. Sailor Moon, would have wanted for her.

"Hey!"

Lita locked her gaze on the slim and bubbly Milly Ashford as she waved at her.

_Milly Ashford. She's so much like Serena it hurts sometimes._

"Hurry up!" Milly called. "We don't have much time. We've got to get you registered fast!"

Lita nodded. "I guess this is it then."

She didn't know it, but this would be the moment that would change Lita's life forever.

* * *

><p>AN: And so we introduce Lita Kino, the main character and Milly Ashford, (from Code Geass) who happens to be Lita's best friend in America. Since this is somewhat AU, Britannia and all the mess that went on in Code Geass won't come to play here. This is about Lita after all. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Later.

Note: Well, I have a bad habit of not updating as soon as possible so…well I'll update when I update. After all, good stories take time.


End file.
